


Saw Lightning

by lolachrome



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Embedded Video, Fan Music Video, Fanvids, M/M, fmv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolachrome/pseuds/lolachrome
Summary: //It came to me in a flash of light//An Aziraphale character studyvisuals: Good Omensaudio: Beck, "Saw Lightning"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20





	Saw Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late to the party, but have fallen rather hard for Good Omens. This show, vid, and album have fully taken over my brain! Here is my first offering, an Aziraphale vid set to Beck's "Saw Lightning" from his new album Hyperspace. Beck is maybe an unlikely voice of Aziraphale and yet...well it works for me, and I hope it works for some others too!
> 
> Thank you to purple_fringe soooooo much for the amazing beta. The first time vidding in a new fandom with a new source is always intimidating! And thank you to bonibaru and Leta Blake for audiencing & support and patience with endless drafts! 
> 
> And finally, this vid is for P...the first result of all our car ride vid planning sessions. Maybe the rest of the album will follow... 
> 
> (Oh, and since I'm new to the fandom... come squee with me on twitter...@lolathexxiii)


End file.
